


It didn't have to be you

by mollyl13



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Major Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: Post Season 2. Jessica and Trish talk about recent events.





	It didn't have to be you

It’s been a few weeks since she lost her mom. Since Trish killed her mother. Every time she thinks about it, it makes her sick. 

She knew her mother had to be stopped but it was her right to do it. Not Trish, not the cops, not anyone else. It wasn’t just losing her mom, but she felt like she was losing Trish. On top of everything else, now she killed a person. Regardless of the circumstances, taking a life, justified or not, changes you. She never wanted that for her. 

Jessica stumbles out of yet another bar. She’s lost count of how many glasses of whiskey she’s had. She looks up at the night sky. Not a star in sight, courtesy of New York City. She uses the last bit of energy she has to guide herself back to her apartment. She reaches the building, leans against the cold facade and slumps down to the ground. 

Guess it’s gonna be a while before she can actually make it up there. She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her head from spinning. 

“Jess?” She hears from above her. She squints to look up at the person standing over her. Trish. She looks back down. “Trish, just go home, what are you even doing here?” Jessica says angrily.

“I came by to talk... even though I know you probably don’t want to see me right now.” 

“Yup, you’re right. So please just go.” Jessica says shaking her head. 

“How long have you been sitting here for? It’s cold out.” Trish says looking her over. 

“You don’t really feel it after your 10th shot of whiskey.” 

Trish leans down, putting an arm around Jessica’s waist, and pulls her other arm around her shoulder. 

She helps carry her inside to the elevator. She pushes the button for the 5th floor. Jessica huffs, annoyed.

She gets her down the hallway and reaches into Jessica’s pocket for the key to the apartment. Getting them inside, she slowly places Jess on the couch in her office/living room. 

Trish goes into the kitchen to get her a glass of water, when she hears a loud thud from the other room. She runs back there to see Jessica face down on the floor, not moving. 

She flips Jess over onto her back. A bit of blood is dripping from her nose, Jessica still doesn’t move or react. Trish gently pats at her neck and face. “Jess, come on wake up!” Still no reaction. Then she noticed that she stopped breathing. 

“Shit. JESS!” Nothing is working to bring her back. With all her strength, Trish quickly pulls Jessica into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and pulls Jessica into the tub. After a few seconds, Jessica inhales deeply and opens her eyes. 

“Thank god!” Trish says before Jessica shoves her out of the way, just making it to the toilet in time to puke.

Trish sits on the floor, familiar with this routine herself. She's almost never seen Jessica like this though. 

“You must have had enough whiskey to fill a swimming pool. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this sick.” Trish says with concern. 

Jessica flushes the toilet and turns off the shower. Trish hands her some toilet paper to wipe off her mouth. “Thanks.” Jess mumbles. 

Jess leans back into the tub. Her clothes fully soaked. She lets out a sigh. 

“Jess, I know your pissed at me right now-“

“It hurts to be around you.” Jessica says. 

“You were the one person who I never felt damaged by. And now it just hurts. And it pisses me off that you took that away.”

Trish swallows and looks back to Jessica. 

“I am sorry but I can’t say I would change what I did if I could.” Trish says quietly. “I didn’t want you to be held responsible for whatever she did next. Because that’s what would’ve happened. I did what I thought you would do.” 

Jessica stays quiet, not even sure what to say. Was she right? Is that what she would have done to protect Trish?

“I wish that it could’ve been different. That you could’ve found your mother and healed some part of your past. That she could’ve been the person you wanted her to be.”

“She was still my mother. Malus is responsible for all the things she did. Those experiments were done to her without a choice. He saved her life just enough so that she could never really exist in the world. Only with him.”

Trish pauses for a moment. “She loved you Jess.”

“Then why did you take her away from me?" Jessica asks. A few tears fall from her eyes as she stares right at Trish.

“Because I love you too.”


End file.
